1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for storing objects, and more particularly to a portable rack for storing a plurality of containers each adapted to receive various sized items.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Items including fishing tackle, hardware supplies, hobby supplies, and the like are commonly stored in compartmentalized plastic containers. These containers typically include hinged lids made of clear plastic which provide convenient access and visibility into the interior of the containers. Some of these containers are designed for a particular use. An example of such a container is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,474 which issued Mar. 8, 1988 to Lanius et al., and which shows a fishing tackle box. The tackle box includes both a hinged lid and a drawer for obtaining access to all of the tackle box's many storage compartments.
It is also generally known to store small items in portable cabinets fitted with drawers. Such a cabinet is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,193 which issued to Liu on Jan. 6, 1987. The cabinet illustrated in Liu includes a framework and a plurality of drawers which slide in and out of the framework.
Other portable storage devices are operational in either free-standing or wall hung positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,705 which issued to Schafer on Dec. 31, 1985 provides an example of this type of storage device. Illustrated in Schafer is a portable storage container including a pair of like housings which are hinged together so that the housings swing about a vertical axis between closed and opened positions. The housings are provided with holes to facilitate hanging the container on a wall. Each of the housings includes drawers or compartments which are only accessible when the storage container is open. A padlock can be used to secure the housings together in the closed position.
Still other portable storage devices are configured to receive and store items in stacked, orderly relation to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,766 which issued to Seebald on Apr. 15, 1975 illustrates a portable storage and/or carrier device designed for storing and transporting photographic items such as slides. The device includes a housing having rows of compartment sections that extend upwardly from a base and that are adapted to receive the slides in stacked relation. The compartment sections are formed by spaced apart upstanding side walls extending from an upstanding rear wall. Each side wall includes a flange portion at its outer end to provide openings adjacent the forwardmost side of the compartment sections for accessing the slides. The compartment sections are open adjacent the top for receipt and removal of the slides.